La Doncella del Mar y la pequeña estrella
by Biso47
Summary: (AU, Fantasia) Esta historia narra un acontecimiento que paso hace cientos, miles de años, en el cual el mundo estaba regido por entidades que preservaban la naturaleza. Narra acerca de La doncella del Mar, Umi; bella, con un gran sentido de la justicia; y una pequeña estrella que desde el cielo siempre vigila lo que mas ama, a su hermoso mar azul.


Buen Día. En esta ocasión les comparto un OneShot de Fantasía sobre una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero disfruten esta historia entre dos "deidades" por así decirlo de los tiempos antiguos.

Nota: Esta historia esta escrita a manera de cuento, eso quiere decir que algunas cosas carecerán de lógica. Espero la disfruten mucho. Siganme en Facebook para saber cuando subo una nueva historia si esta te gusto: **Biso47 Fiction**

* * *

 **La doncella del mar y la pequeña estrella.**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando el nacimiento del mundo era regido por unas entidades divinas; existían nueve Doncellas las cuales preservaban y cuidaban cada aspecto de la naturaleza.

A las doncellas se les ponía un nombre en particular dependiendo de lo que representaban, aunque a aquellas doncellas se les hacían banales y una pérdida de tiempo. Y esta ocasión les contare la historia de una en particular y su encuentro con una joven estrella…

Umi: doncella del mar; valiente, hermosa, con un sentimiento de la justicia que ningún otro ser se pudiera comparar. Y protagonista de esta pequeña historia.

.

Todas las noches el cielo se despejaba y se cubría en un manto de estrellas, puestas una por una por la Doncella de las estrellas: Rin. Ella las cuidaba como si fueran sus propias hijas o hermanas. Era la encargada de llenar el firmamento de cada una de ellas cuando la noche era profunda y, Hanayo: la Doncella del Sol, descansaba plácidamente y le daba paso a Nozomi: la Doncella de la Luna.

Todos los días las Doncellas hacían el mismo trabajo: Brindaban al mundo y a las pequeñas criaturas que habitaban en él, un ciclo interminable. Y en este caso, Rin, les otorgaba una luz que les iluminara en la noche.

Una noche, como todas, la Doncella de las estrellas ilumino con sus pequeñas luces el cielo nocturno. Pero últimamente había estado teniendo problemas para controlar a una en específico.

Aquella estrella era terca, energética, no se podía estar quieta por un segundo antes de que se moviera de su lugar. Con cada paso que daba en el cielo, la pequeña estrella dejaba una estela cobriza en el cielo, y brillaba como si de su largo cabello se tratase. Desde la lejanía solo se podían ver sus azules ojos como una estela de luz que le mostraba el camino por donde tenía que ir.

La pequeña estrella se divertía viendo desde arriba al mundo de abajo. Viajaba por todos lados para encontrase con algo nuevo que descubrir. Era incontrolable y eso hizo que la Doncella de las estrellas dejara que actuara por su cuenta.

Había muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención a la pequeña estrella: los campos llenos de flores la hacían sentir feliz. Los lugares pantanosos le desagradaban y le hacían sentir triste cuando la Doncella del cielo: Kotori, los envolvía en un manto de lluvia. Los lugares desérticos la hacían sentir vacía. Los lugares nevados la hacían sentir nostálgica y era peor cuando la Doncella de la nieve: Eli; la miraba desde arriba y cubría su territorio con un espeso manto de nieve. Los lugares obscuros le aterraban y sentía que en todo momento la observaba la Doncella de la obscuridad: Nico, así que prefería estar donde estuviera la Doncella de la luz: Maki.

Esa era la vida de la pequeña estrella. Pero ella no quería simplemente ver el mundo desde arriba, todos los días soñaba con acercarse más a aquel mundo debajo de ella. Ese deseo se acrecentaba cada que su mirada se perdía en las playas de aquel mundo, viendo como la arena se conectaba con el profundo y hermoso mar azul.

Ella siempre veía al mar desde la lejanía. Y de todo lo que veía en el mundo, el mar era lo que más le llamaba la atención. No había día en que no se perdiera viendo la profundidad del mar azul obscuro. Era hermoso para ella, podía estar toda la noche viéndolo sin cansarse, y es que en el mar veía cientos de cosas hermosas reflejarse en él: Podía ver a sus hermanas estrellas, como si danzaran en la superficie del agua. Podía ver a su hermana luna, difuminarse en las olas y aparecer de nuevo iluminando el lecho marino con su luz plateada. Podía ver a su madre Rin dibujar cientos de figuras con sus hermanas como pinceles; ella las llamaba constelaciones, pero nunca quiso participar en ellas, le gustaba ver desde lejos como se contrastaban con ese hermoso y obscuro azul del mar profundo.

Ella tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que había en la tierra, y si decidiera un lugar de todos los que había visitado, definitivamente elegiría al mar, por ser lo más hermosos que ella jamás haya visto. Y una noche ella decidió por fin bajar al mundo y conocerlo de cerca.

La estrella miro una última vez el profundo espacio donde sus hermanas ya se preparaban para colocarse cada una en su sitio. Pero ella, como era costumbre, se alejó del resto.

Su cabello encendido en una estela de color cobrizo resplandeció más y sus ojos brillaron en contraste con su blanca piel, tan blanca como la pureza misma.

Se fue adentrando al mundo que celosamente miraba todos los días. Poco a poco, paso a paso, fue descendiendo del cielo y se fue acercando a su mayor anhelo: el mar.

Su cuerpo entero se cubrió por la estela luminosa que dejaba su cabello y su piel cada vez estaba más cálida conforme se acercaba al "mundo". Miro una última vez al cielo en donde estaban sus hermanas, pero ahora ya solo se veían como pequeños puntitos brillantes en el firmamento. Se maravilló al verlas, los dibujos que su madre hacia se veían más hermosos desde ese lugar, había cientos de hermanas que ni siquiera conocía, quizás millones las cuales acompañaban a su hermana Luna a alumbrar con su hermosa luz el "mundo".

Alegre, la estrella se acercó más, no pensaba que fuera tan hermoso, pero se había equivocado, era incluso más hermoso de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera sus pensamiento podían expresar lo que veía realmente.

La chica miro frente a ella, ahora estaba a tan solo unos pasos de su hermoso mar. Solo le costaría llegar un gran paso el cual dio sin titubear.

La chica toco con su blanca piel la superficie del agua, estaba fría, pero, apenas puso su pie en ella: un halo de luz cubrió la superficie y se multiplico cientos de veces hacia el exterior, creando hermosas ondas de luz. La chica miro maravillada este espectáculo de luces, pero fue más su impresión al ver frente a ella a otra chica reflejada: Su piel era tan blanca como ella, su cabello brillaba con una flama cobriza, se desprendía y se adhería de vez en vez de su cabeza. Sus dos ojos eran faros azules que iluminaban muy profundo en el fondo del mar. La chica se sintió sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba frente a ella era su propio reflejo. Nunca se había visto reflejada en ningún otro sitio, es por eso que estaba sorprendida al verse duplicada en aquel espejo de agua llamado mar. Esto fue algo que la maravillo e hizo amar más aquel lugar en el que estaba.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en la superficie. Como si caminara en el agua fue dando un paso, la luz blanquecina en forma de aro rodeo sus pies; otro paso, la luz se multiplico e hizo huir a algunas creaturas que la veían desde el agua; dio otro paso y comenzó a caminar más rápido, paso a paso, creando figuras con sus pies con la luz que desprendía. Danzaba en el agua, estaba muy feliz, se sentía extrañamente entusiasmada por estar en ese lugar, viendo lo hermoso que era el mar.

Pero su felicidad duro poco. Las luces que creaba en el agua habían despertado a alguien que dormía no muy lejos de ella…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –La voz femenina hizo eco y resonó en los oídos de la chica estrella–. ¿Vienes solo a molestar?

La chica, desconcertada, miro a todos lados, pero no logro ver nada más que una profunda obscuridad. Pero, después de un momento de aguzar la vista, dos pequeños orbes castaños aparecieron entre el mar y la obscuridad.

Frente a ella emergió una chica. Lo primero que vio y la maravillo fue su hermosa piel blanca como la nieve. La chica estrella la miro fijamente y se comenzó a acercar a ella.

–No te acerques… –Dijo la joven frente a ella.

–Y…Yo… No… Vengo a molestar… –Le costaba mucho hablar a la joven estrella, y es que esa era la primera vez que lo hacía.

–Entonces vete antes de que me arrepienta… –El cabello de la joven estrella se ilumino e hizo que con su luz pudiera ver mejor a la chica frente a ella:

Su piel blanca estaba cubierta por un quimono con decorados bastante inusuales, por no decir que parecía estar hecho con un pedazo de mar hecho tela, incluso podía ver pequeños pececillos deslizarse en el quimono y en el _obi_. Los ojos castaños de la chica se iluminaron con la luz cobriza de la estrella, parecía como si fuera la fina arena del lecho marino. Pero, definitivamente, lo que más sorprendió a la chica estrella: fue el largo cabello color del mar de la chica. Incluso este rosaba la superficie marina y se desprendía para luego adherirse a su cabeza otra vez, prácticamente estaba hecho de agua marina resplandeciente.

La mirada de la joven del mar era juiciosa y parecía estar realmente molesta por la intrusión de alguien ajeno a ella. Cuando la luz de la estrella le ilumino el rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse mas irritada

–Dije que te fueras. ¿De dónde vienes? –La estrella, sin entender las palabras de la doncella del mar: la miro con desconcierto pero le sonrió y con la mirada azulada le señalo al cielo.

–Así que vienes de ahí –Cansada, la chica de cabello de agua libero un profundo suspiro–. Rin es una desobligada por no cuidar bien sus pertenencias –Mostrando irritación en su rostro, la chica llevo su mano a su frente y comenzó a sobarse su blanca sien.

–Mamá… no es una d-desobligada –La chica del mar la miro expectante y poco a poco logro captar su mirada–. Y-Yo… vine por cuenta propia…

–Eso no justifica nada, al contrario, solo quiere decir que te separaste de tu grupo y ahora vienes a incordiar en mi territorio.

–Yo… No….

–No digas más, espero que puedas volver, porque yo no te voy a ayudar…

La chica del mar se comenzó a alejar de la estrella y se adentró lentamente en el profundo mar. Pero, antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso, la estrella se acercó súbitamente a ella y la tomo del hombro.

La chica del mar la miro sorprendida por la repentina acción de la estrella, pero, al verla más de cerca –demasiado cerca de ella–, no pudo evitar que su blanca piel se coloreara con un tinte carmesí en la parte de sus mejillas.

–Co… ¿Cómo te llamas…? –Dijo la estrella sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Inmediatamente le esbozo una hermosa sonrisa sincera para que la chica frente a ella se sintiera mas a gusto con su presencia; siempre le había funcionado con sus hermanas.

–No-No te interesa…–Dijo rápidamente la chica del mar. Ahora estaba tan roja que su piel brillaba de carmesí en la obscuridad.

–Mi… Mamá Rin me llama Honoka… –La joven estrella acerco su mano a las mejillas enrojecidas de la chica del mar y la miro con una sonrisa aun mayor–. Te he visto desde el cielo… Siempre he tenido curiosidad por conocerte… Eres hermosa…

– ¿Q-Q-Que cosas dices? Aléjate por favor…–La chica del mar se alejó de ella y se perdió en la profundidad del mar, pero, antes de que ocultara su cabeza dentro del agua, volteó a ver una última vez a la joven estrella la cual no la miraba de otra forma que no fuera con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro–. U-Umi… –Murmuró tan bajo y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de parecer lo más normal que podía, pero los nervios en ella estaban a flor de piel–. ¡Me-Me conocen como Umi! –Exclamo para después desaparecer en la profunda y obscura agua del mar.

–Que… Qué bonito nombre… Umi-chan… –Dijo la joven estrella mientras miraba como Umi desaparecía en la profundidad del mar–. No me equivoque al venir a verte… –Sonrió Honoka y se llevó la mano a su pecho el cual, por una razón que ella no entendía, había comenzado a expandirse y contraerse con desesperación.

…

La noche siguiente, cuando todas las hermanas de la pequeña estrella despertaban para ser partícipes del arte que creaba su madre Rin, Honoka despertó y se percató de que había regresado al cielo con sus demás hermanas. Desconcertada miro al mundo que tanto anhelaba todas las noches. En ese momento sintió un extraño vacío en todo su cuerpo.

Su cabello desmarañado creo una estela de luz del mismo color. Avanzaba desesperada y miraba a su amado mar desde la lejanía. Quería verla de nuevo y no sabía porque o como había regresado a su "mundo". Pero sin pensar más en eso, todas sus dudas se respondieron de un momento a otro.

Su madre Rin yacía frente a ella, viéndola desde lo alto, donde su cabello luminoso color de las estrellas más brillantes de todo el universo iluminaba con su tono naranja incandescente el frio y obscuro espacio. Molesta se acercaba su madre Rin, doncella de todas las estrellas.

Al verla, lo primero que hizo fuer reprenderla por sus acciones:

"Tú, estrella que habitas en el profundo espacio; tu, hija mía que vigilas desde lo alto a aquel planeta que tanto anhelas ver de cerca… Porque eres tan necia y simplemente no te quedas con tus hermanas"

Eso fue lo que le dijo su madre a la pequeña estrella, pero al contrario de percibir molestia en ella, había un gran cariño en sus palabras. Su madre prosiguió.

"Nunca más debes de volver a aquel mundo, es peligroso para alguien como tu permanecer ahí. Aun si es lo más hermoso que hayas visto; aun si es lo que más deseas con todo tu ser. Tú, estrella mía, no debes dejar que esos pensamientos salgan de tu cabeza porque aquel mundo que tanto deseas será tu tumba la próxima vez que vayas a él… Agradece a las Doncellas ya que sin ellas no hubieras regresado; agradece a tu hermana luna que te vio en un lugar donde ningún ser como nosotros puede estar; agradece a la Doncella del mar por informarme y hacer que te trajera de vuelta. Ahora estarás viva un día mas, y espero que así sea durante mucho tiempo, hasta que yo desaparezca y no exista nada más que obscuridad…"

Honoka no podía aceptarlo. Estaba feliz de ver a su madre, estaba feliz de estar en el espacio que era su hogar, estaba feliz al ver que Rin se preocupaba por ella a pesar de que en el pasado había sido muy impulsiva con sus acciones e incluso con sus decisiones de estar sola vagando por el mundo. Pero no podía dejar de ver al planeta de abajo como una parte más de ella. No podía simplemente aceptar las palabras que su madre le decía con cariño. Arrebatarle ir a la tierra a ver a su adorada y preciada Doncella del mar era como si estuviera muerta en vida. Pero no quería reprochar a su madre, ya muchos problemas le había causado y ahora, entre tristeza y angustia, solo le quedaba aceptar seguir siendo la estrella que vagaba sola alrededor del mundo; aceptando su tarea de vigilar la tierra desde la lejanía, y olvidando que una vez vio a un ser tan hermoso como es el propio mar.

…

Honoka miraba –como era costumbre–, la tierra desde lo más alejado del espacio. Todas las noches era lo mismo. Pero ya no vigilaba al mundo en sí, ahora, el simple hecho de verlo ya no la hacía sentir bien. Ya no veía a las demás Doncella; sino que todas las noches solo se enfocaba en una sola, y, cuando la veía, recordaba sus palabras, que aunque carecían de afecto y significado para ella, las recordaba y las repetía todas las noches cuando la veía en el basto y profundo mar azul. Las recordaba y, como si fuera una pequeña interpretación o un monologo, le gustaba pensar que la doncella del mar la miraba y le contestaba de la misma forma que lo hizo aquella vez.

–Umi… –Decía sin quitarle la vista de encima, siguiéndola en su trayecto tranquilo por el mar azul reflejado por la luz de su hermana luna–. Quiero verte… –Un nuevo sentimiento surgió en ella al pasar el tiempo. Ansiaba y anhelaba tanto ver a su Doncella que no podía evitar que pequeñas estrellas salieran de sus ojos, tan pequeñas que desaparecían apenas daban un brillo en la profunda obscuridad.

A pesar de eso, y no sabiendo que era lo que sentía, la pequeña estrella no volvió a bajar al mundo donde se encontraba su hermosa Doncella.

…

Cuando las noches eran profundas, y la Doncella de la oscuridad cubría el cielo con su manto. La Doncella del mar permanecía distante viendo como los tonos purpuras y naranjas desaparecían en el cielo y daban entrada a su ansiada noche.

Nunca había tenido un deseo por hacer algo. Siempre se mantenía a la tarea de lo que le mandaban: preservaba el mar y todo ser vivo que habitaba en él; lo cuidaba tan celosamente que nunca le dio tiempo a pensar en otra cosa.

Pero, desde que cierta estrella vino y apareció frente a ella: todos los días pensaba en aquella chica.

La Luna aparecía en el cielo y Umi solo esperaba a que la doncella de las estrellas colocara a sus hijas para poder verlas, ninguna de ellas le interesaba, pero había una que sí que lo hacía, y todas las noches la veía desde el mar.

Era tan pequeña pero podía imaginarse como era. Siempre dibujaba una estela característica del mimo color de aquel cabello que alguna vez vio. Era un mejor espectáculo que lo que la Doncella de las estrellas hacía con las constelaciones. Umi solo esperaba la noche para verla a ella. Le impresionaba el hecho de que siempre estaba volando por su basto mar, y le alegraba verla siempre, aunque no quisiera confesarlo.

La veía desde lo más profundo del mundo y creía que la estrella hacia lo mismo, y poco tiempo después deseó que así fuera: que ambas se vieran todas las noches y sentir esa cálida sensación que sintió cuando la tuvo frente a ella.

Pronto ese deseo se hizo más fuerte y Umi ya no solo se conformaba con pensar en que ambas se veían desde la lejanía, ahora quería estar cerca de ella. No sabía porque, pero cuando pensaba en ella el agua fría del profundo mar se calentaba y adquiría una agradable sensación. Las olas del mar se levantaban más en el cielo, queriendo alcanzar a aquella estrella aunque ella sabía que eso era imposible; y la espuma de las olas al tocar la arena eran como latidos que desaparecían cuando regresaban al mar y se adherían de nuevo a su cabello.

Quería desesperadamente verla, y quería que permaneciera más tiempo a su lado.

Un día conto sus pesares a la única personan en la que más confiaba, y la que más cerca estaba de la pequeña estrella: la Doncella del cielo, Kotori…

"¡No debes pensar así! Aquella estrella que tanto deseas ver debe permanecer en su hogar, junto a su madre y sus hermanas, no pude venir aquí porque simplemente moriría después de un tiempo. Esos deseos tan egoístas de usted, Doncella del mar, deben de ser olvidados porque terminaran lastimándola y no solo a ti, sino a todo lo que tu representas.

"Mira el mar enfurecido; todas las noches se levanta buscando alcanzar a el cielo; mira a las criaturas que cuidas, todas mueren por tus constantes ataques de melancolía y deseo; mira como la tierra es tragada por ti cuando no puedes soportar más el anhelo de ver a tu estrella cerca de ti. Estas haciendo daño al mundo que con tanto recelo mira aquella estrella fugaz, no dejes que vea de ti lo peor que puedes reflejar."

Pero, a pesar de las palabras de la doncella del cielo, el daño ya estaba hecho y Umi no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que en su mente prevalecía el recuerdo de su hermosa estrella. Era egoísta, lo sabía muy bien. Se estaba haciendo daño, pero esto ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era volver a ver a su amada estrella.

–Ho-Honoka… –Decía cada noche mientras miraba al cielo–. Solo una vez más, déjame escucharte cerca de mí; déjame ver tu hermoso rostro y tu resplandeciente cabello que ilumina mi ser; déjame ver tus profundos ojos azules que guardan el recuerdo de la época en que el mar se ilumina hermosamente con los rayos del sol más hermosos de todos los tiempos. Quiero verte aunque sea un solo momento y reclamarte por el daño que me has hecho… Oh, mi hermosa estrella, ven pronto.

Y, a pesar de las advertencias de la doncella del cielo, el deseo de ambas chicas por verse creció cada vez más conforme los ciclos del sol y la luna pasaron. Pero, antes de que Umi continuara con el pensamiento de su estrella, una advertencia le hizo la Doncella Kotori:

"Si realmente la quieres es mejor que la dejes en el lugar en el que está. Piensa en ella y no en ti, porque si ella vuelve a este mundo, simplemente perderá su brillo y su vida se consumirá en tus propias manos por tus deseos egoístas y unilaterales de volver a verla."

Aquellas palabras hirieron en sobremanera a Umi. Pero Kotori tenía razón, no podía sacar a Honoka del lugar en el que vivía.

Ya no sabía que era más doloroso: verla todas las noches desde la lejanía, o el hecho de saber que cuando ella regresara simplemente desaparecería frente a ella.

…

Cuanto puede soportar un corazón engullido de una flama de sentimientos permanecer lejos de la persona que ama. Honoka y Umi lo sabían muy bien y la respuesta era abrumadora para ambas. Cada noche que pasaba deseaban verse la una a la otra con más fuerzas, pero ya no solo desde lejos, deseaban sentirse una junto a la otra. Umi deseaba ver el brillo de aquella estrella; y Honoka deseaba volver a ver a su anhelado y hermoso mar. Y para las dos chicas, las ansias de espera no pudieron contenerse más, simplemente siguieron lo que sus corazones dictaban y era el hecho de que una ya no podía vivir sin la otra.

Era terco y necio desobedecer las palabras que su madre le dijo, pero ya no lo aguantaba, solo una vez, una sola vez quería permanecer a lado de la doncella del mar, solo una vez más quería verla de cerca y escuchar su voz, ver su hermoso cabello y sentirla cerca de ella, solamente una vez.

Con más fuerza el corazón de la Doncella del mar no aguanto más el anhelo de ver a la estrella en el cielo, y como cada noche espero para verla en el cielo nocturno, y, cuando la vio, no dudo ni un minuto en hacer, que con ayuda del basto mar, alcanzara lo más que podía el cielo, tratando de llamar a su amada que desde el cielo la vigilaba.

El mar embravecido subía alto en el cielo. Las olas azules alcanzaban las estrellas pero no estaba ni cerca de su preciada y amada Honoka. Era egoísta, lo sabía; y al ver como las criaturas que volaba fuera del mar y se perdían en la basta tierra morían, no podía evitar sentirse mal, pero el deseo de la chica era tanto que no se podía detener.

– ¡Por favor, Honoka…! –Gritaba y el mar se enfurecía cada vez más–. Solo déjame verte una sola vez; solo una y permaneceré tranquila por el resto de mis días; solo una vez mi amada quiero verte y sentirte cerca de mi… Solo una para poder disculparme por mis actos egoístas cuando te vi la primera vez, y disculparme ahora por todo lo que estoy haciendo, todo el daño que le ocasiono a este mundo.

Las olas del mar cada vez alcanzaban mayor altura, pero ninguna se acercaba a la estrella que en el cielo veía desesperada a la angustiada Doncella.

El mar rugió angustiosamente y la doncella comenzó a sollozar por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Ya no lo soportaba y sabía que obraba mal, pero como podía simplemente tranquilizarse cuando su amada estrella la veía desde la lejanía, como podía tranquilizarse sabiendo que ella moriría solo por el hecho de que estuviera cerca de la Doncella.

Las lágrimas de Umi se hicieron más desesperadas, empapaban todo su rostro y hacían que el mar entero rugiera con furia y se precipitara en todo el mundo con devastación. Ese era el sufrimiento de la Doncella del mar, y por más que quisiera, ya no podía detenerse.

Honoka ya no podía ver más eso; ver como su amada Umi consumía por completo el planeta que tanto amaba ver. Honoka no quería ver sufrir a su amada Doncella del mar, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, simplemente hizo lo que su corazón le dijo: desobedecer las órdenes de su madre y salvar a su amada. Aunque le costara la vida, lo último que quería ver era a su Doncella como la recordaba, hermosa y llena de sentimientos por ella.

Honoka se precipitó a bajar al mundo sin importarle las advertencias de sus demás hermanas, ni siquiera las de Nozomi, la Doncella de la luna.

"Si vas una vez más a salvar al mundo que tanto amas, ya no podrás regresar a este espacio el cual es tu hogar, te marchitaras como las flores en invierno y solo quedara de ti un caparazón vacío. ¿Aun así quieres tomar el riesgo solo por el caprichoso mar que tanto anhela verte una vez más? ¿Arriesgaras tu vida solo por la Doncella egoísta que tanto quiere estar contigo?"

Honoka ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente le asintió a la Doncella de la luna y bajo rápidamente al mundo, no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de Nozomi:

"Me lo temía. Espero que la salves. Eso que sienten ustedes no es un simple cariño: es un amor tan grande que abarca el tamaño del profundo mar, y más aún, del universo que nos rodea. Ese amor se preservara Honoka, Doncella de la estrella fugaz, y te recordaremos por ese hermoso sentimiento que nos compartiste a todas"

Las pequeñas estrellas salieron de los ojos de Honoka una vez más, pero esta vez trato de ignorarlo, no tenía que perder más tiempo, tenía que salvar a su amada que estaba sufriendo por su ausencia.

Rápidamente bajo al mundo que tanto quería, lo veía desesperada y trataba de acercarse a su amado mar lo más rápido que podía.

Al estar cerca del mar y poner un pie en la superficie obscura del mar azul, sintió los sentimientos de su amada trasmitirse por medio del agua. Los sollozos de su amada relampagueaban en todo el mar y lo hacía estremecer. Podía sentir las lágrimas frías de Umi a pesar que la superficie del mar se sentía cálida.

Desesperada y entre el caos trato de buscar a su amada Umi. Por cada paso que daba más desesperada estaba al no encontrarla.

– ¡Umi-chan! –Gritaba acongojada y al borde del llanto–. Soy yo, te he venido a salvar…

El mar rugió más, el cielo que antes era gris se volvió completamente negro. El mar estaba cada vez más descontrolado y los sollozos de Umi se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes.

–Amado mar, ¿porque haces esto solo por mí…? Acaso esto es lo que te he hecho pasar cuando me ausenté… A pesar de que me contestaste tan mal…, a pesar de que no fuiste sincera la primera vez que te vi… –La estrella comenzó a sollozar al igual que Umi–. ¡Te Amo! Así es Umi-chan, te amo… Calma todo esto porque así no podrá admirar la belleza que te caracteriza… Estos sentimiento egoístas y negativos que te pertenecen están matando a lo que más adoro en este mundo, y no puedo seguir dejando que mueras lentamente sin haber al menos escuchado una vez más tu voz, o ver ese cabello hermoso que cubre tu cuerpo como un manto azul, o ver tus ojos color de la arena húmeda por el agua… De los cuales me enamore a primera vista. ¡Por favor Umi-chan, vine por ti, déjame verte aunque sea una vez más!

Entonces, al momento de que Honoka dijo la última palabra: el embravecido mar se fue apaciguando poco a poco; el cielo se fue haciendo más claro y los primeros rayos de luz solar penetraba entre las nubes grisáceas que con el tiempo fueron desapareciendo.

Las palabras sinceras de Honoka habían conseguido tranquilizar al basto mar y a su amada.

Y ahora, frente a ella, a tan solo unos pasos, envuelta por su acuoso cabello, estaba Umi. Su cuerpo se estremecía aun por los constante sollozos que aun salían de su boca. Al ver a Honoka frente a ella esos sollozos fueron disminuyendo, y ahora sentía una gran felicidad que inundaba todo su cuerpo.

Poco a Poco el cabello de Umi se fue apartando de su cuerpo y le dejo ver a Honoka como las mejillas de la Doncella se llenaban cada vez más de lágrimas, pero estas ya no eran angustiantes, sino que trasmitían un nuevo sentimiento al mar, era una felicidad tan sincera que Honoka pudo percibirla dentro de su cuerpo. Umi volteo a ver a su amada y esbozo una sonrisa y, al instante, se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

–Llegas tarde… –Dijo entre lágrimas y pegándose más al cuerpo de su querida estrella–. Lo siento… Soy una idiota…

–No Umi-chan… Yo lo soy. Si tan solo nunca hubiera venido, nada de esto habría pasado.

– ¡Yo soy la necia e idiota Honoka! Entiéndelo de una vez. Mis deseos que eran egoístas te trajeron hasta aquí –La voz de Umi se fue quebrando cada vez más, y ahora era angustia lo que se percibía en sus lágrimas–. Y ahora… Y ahora… –Los angustiosos sollozos de Umi resonaron en el basto mar–. No quiero perderte Honoka, no quiero que por mi culpa tu… tu… No te vayas… –Dijo en un susurro y se dejó abrazar por los brazos de la estrella la cual trataba de reconfortarla con sus suaves caricias.

–Esto no lo hice solo por ti Umi-chan… –El corazón de Umi golpeaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Honoka–. Esto lo hice porque yo adoro este planeta; adoro lo verde de sus valles; lo reconfortante de sus climas; lo hermoso de cada uno de los rincones; y lo más importante… –Con su mano, Honoka toco el cabello de Umi y lo sintió entre sus dedos; había deseado sentirlo desde la primera vez que la vio y era tal como imaginaba: desprendía una sensación hermosa en todo su cuerpo. Su mano comenzó a subir al rostro de Umi y suavemente la tomo de la barbilla haciendo así que la Doncella del mar la viera directo a los ojos. Si era la última vez que la veía quería verla tan hermosa como la recordaba y no con angustia mostrada en su rostro–, te quería ver a ti mi hermoso mar… –Y sin poderse contenerse más, la Doncella de las estrellas fugaces lloro amargamente, sabiendo que quizás esa era la última vez que veía a su amada.

–Te amo, Honoka… –Susurro Umi cera del rostro de Honoka–. Estoy tan agradecida de lo que siento por ti, eres la persona más maravillosa que haya podio conocer… –Umi lloro más mientras se acercaba a el rostro de Honoka–. Me alegro tanto de que me hayas escogido a mi cuando decidiste visitar este planeta… no sabes cuánto… Cuánto…

Umi no podía aguantar más, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le hacía imposible seguir hablando. Y es que, al ver a Honoka no pudo sentirse más miserable en es momento: El cabello de la pequeña estrella poco apoco perdía su luz, su piel blanca se hacía cada vez más opaca y sus ojos azules como el mar de verano perdían su brillo conforme los rayos de sol se hacían más luminosos.

–No te vayas, por favor, te amo tanto que yo sin ti, Honoka, no me hagas esto… –Umi se aferró con todas las fuerzas a el cuerpo de Honoka, intentando inútilmente que Honoka no desapareciera frente a ella.

–Esto solo lo hago por ti Umi-chan… –Honoka volvió a tomar a Umi del rostro y limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos castaños–. He venido aquí porque eras tú la que más adoraba ver, he venido aquí solo para poder salvarte… –Honoka se apartó de su lado y miro a su alrededor, al apacible mar siendo iluminado por los cálidos rayos de sol–. He venido aquí para volver a ver este hermoso mar, tu, mi hermoso mar, Umi-chan… Te extrañare…

Honoka se acercó más al rostro de Umi y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. La Doncella del mar la miro impresionada y se fue acercando cada vez más al cuerpo de Honoka. La respiración entrecortada de ambas golpeaba en el rostro a las dos chicas. Umi cerró los ojos y acerco su rostro a Honoka la cual hizo lo mismo, lentamente se fueron acercando.

–Te amo, Honoka, mi preciosa estrella.

–Te amo Umi-chan, mi amada Doncella del mar.

Las dos chicas acercaron sus labios y los tocaron suavemente, sintiendo todas las emociones trasmitidas en aquel amargo beso con sabor a una pronta despedida; saboreando aquel beso salado que Honoka no podía percibir si era por el mar o por las lágrimas de Umi; aquel beso que podía ser la última muestra de afecto que compartían; sintiendo ese beso que desprendía todo el amor que ambas Doncellas se tenían.

 **…Epilogo…**

Cuando el beso de ambas chicas termino, y el viento matutino golpeo sus rostros, ambas chicas se separaron y se vieron directo a los ojos, con un amor tan sincero que nadie podría igualarle en otro tiempo. Ambas chicas permanecieron así, viéndose hasta que un nuevo resplandor las saco a ambas de sus hermosos pensamientos.

El cuerpo entero de Honoka comenzó a brillar tan vivazmente que pensaban que en cualquier momento desaparecería, pero esto ya no se sentía angustiante para Umi. Sabía que quizás esa era la manifestación antes de la despedida de Honoka, pero al ver que el cabello de su amada recobraba el color y su suave piel se pigmentaba de un color nuevo y renovado, la doncella del mar no pudo evitar pensar que Honoka realmente no estaba muriendo.

El cuerpo entero de Honoka brillo más y su piel entera enrojeció, dándole un aspecto nuevo. Su corto cabello cobrizo comenzó a brillar y parecía crecer de repente. Entonces Umi lo presintió, presintió que por lo que pasaba la estrella no era la muerte.

Cientos de criaturas marinas se juntaron a los pies de ambas chicas, Umi las vio impresionada. Parecían juntarse a lado de Honoka, y parecían querer envolver su cuerpo.

Sin soltar la mano de Honoka, Umi comenzó a retroceder y dejó que las olas del placido mar envolvieran a su amada. El agua de mar cubrió el cuerpo de Honoka en un manto luminoso. Umi se llevó las manos a su boca evitando dejar salir un fuerte grito de impresión que tenía en su garganta, y entonces, entre la luz del mar azul apareció de nuevo su estrella, pero esta ya no era una la misma…

Ahora era una entidad completamente diferente. Su piel ya no era blanca, sino que era del color de la arena. Sus ojos seguían siendo brillantes, pero de ellos ya no quedaba rastro de lo que una vez habían sido. Y su cabello volaba libremente y brillaba con la luz del sol; pequeñas partículas de arena salían de su cabello y se adherían a él, era igual que el de Umi.

–Q… ¿Qué fue lo que…? –Dijo asombrada Umi mientras corría a lado de su amada–. Honoka, ¿estás bien?

La chica miro a Umi con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada tranquila, parecía que había pasado por un cambio, ya no era una estrella fugaz ahora era…

"Tú, nueva doncella que con mi luz has sido creada…"

La repentina voz venia de un lugar cerca del cielo. La luz del sol ilumino más el rostro de la chica que desde lejos miraba a Umi y Honoka; estaban seguras que era Hanayo, la Doncella del sol.

"Nueva chica, una vez estrella. Hazte cargo de lo que tu amada Doncella del mar hizo y preserva todo lo que ella destruyo. Serás la Doncella que cuide y vele por las criaturas que en el mar habitan e incluso de los seres vivos que fuera de él no puedan vivir. Tú, Doncella de la estrella de mar, cuida bien de la tarea que te ha sido encomendada y pasa mucho tiempo vigilando a tu amada. Es lo único que puedo hacer después de saber la congoja y la tristeza que a ambas las azotaba. Se prudente con lo que hagas Doncella, porque este es la responsabilidad más grande de todas"

De pronto, Hanayo desapareció de un momento a otro dejando a ambas doncellas confundidas e impresionadas.

–E-eso quiere decir… –Umi comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez fue por la felicidad que sentía al ver que su amada estrella no se iría nunca más de su lado–. Honoka tu…. Lo siento…

– ¿Porque te disculpas mi precioso mar? –Honoka se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo de Umi y la abrazo con fuerza–. Gracias a ti puedo permanecer a tu lado más tiempo… Por siempre… Te amo tanto… Gracias, Umi-chan…

–Quédate conmigo para siempre, mi amada Honoka.

Umi se lanzó en brazos de la nueva doncella y la abrazo con fuerza. La miro a los ojos y unió de nuevo sus labios con los de Honoka. Estaba tan enamorada y desprendía tantos sentimientos que desde entonces el mar se encontró tranquilo por un buen tiempo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Quería aclarar que, dado el sentido de la historia, decidí escribir dos finales, (uno antes del epilogo y uno después) ya que quizás un final feliz no les hubiera gustado a muchos y algunos preferirán quizás que terminara tragicamente y viceversa. En su opinión, ¿con cual final se quedan? Díganmelo en los Reviews que espero con muchas ganas leer.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado esta historia, a decir verdad creo que es una de mis favoritas hasta el momento de lo que he escrito. Y si les gusto esta temática de Doncellas, les quería preguntar si quisieran que escribiera historias parecidas pero con otras parejas. Por ejemplo: La doncella de la luz, Maki y La doncella de la obscuridad, Nico, tenia planeado escribir mas de este tema...

Sin Mas, Muchas gracias por Leer y por Sus Reviews; Siganme en Facebook: Biso47 Fiction


End file.
